battleshipcraft_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Engagement
Staff Message All Members must follow these rules and all Navies/Nations must follow them as well. Violating these rules will result in a scolding while continuous violations will result in more extreme punishments. Terminology In order to participate here, you must understand the following terms. *RP: Roleplay *IC: In Character *OOC: Out of Character *BSC: Battleship Craft *WSC: Warship Craft, BSC Clone. *NC: Naval Craft, more realistic BSC Clone. *Vanilla: Regular BSC with no Mods. *Hansa: Hansa Mod, a mod that adds extra parts to BSC. *SWC: Shin Wei Chou Mod, another mod that adds extra parts to BSC. *GM/Godmod: The act of exceeding ship number limitations, making invincible ships/vehicles, or making blatantly overpowered/unfair actions. Staff Members can determine if something is Godmodding or not. *MG/Metagame: Using OOC obtained information for IC actions, even if said Character could not have known said information. *IRL: In Real Life *OP: Overpowered/Overpowering *Casus Belli (CB): an act, reason or situation provoking or justifying war. *Doomsday Cannon: *Fleet Ship: A ship with multiple pieces that look like a fleet of small ships sailing together. *Flying Ship: A ship that flies. *Barge: A large flat ship that is heavily armed. *Super Warship: A ship that is heavily armored and armed that can go at high speeds. *ICBM: Intercontinental Ballistic Missile. *MCM: Mega Cruise Missile, term used to specify the Hansa ICBM. *WMD: Weapon of Mass Destruction. The primary examples encompass (but are not limited) to Nuclear, Chemical, and Biological based weapons. General Rules All rules MUST be followed by all members to keep a safe environment here at BSCG. *Keep a clean mouth and censor your swearing outside of Chat. Violation of this rule continuously will lead to a Short Ban but will be increased if the Violations aren't stopped. *Keep Real World Politics out of RP. Using historical events as a casus belli to attack someone is universally regarded as a low move. *Control how many edits and comments you make to a specific page. On a similar note, do not spam to activity feed with excessive amounts of photos/edits. Continuing to do so can be interpreted as obstructing RP, and could lead to a short ban (as well as the reversal of all such edits/photos) *Try to limit the amount of Real Life pictures you add to your pages. Let your creativity shine. *Flame Wars will NOT be tolerated in any way, shape or form here. Continued Flaming will result in a ban that will be increased and reinstated if you continue to Flame. *No "ban baiting". Ban baiting is enticing or aggravating someone into saying or doing something that will result in a ban – this may result in a ban for both parties. *Respect other members and refrain from using certain words that could be interpreted as an insult towards someone. Be wise with your words. *New users must prepare themselves for constructive criticism as it WILL happen. This is not limited to new users, for even older members of the community can receive criticism for their actions. *Let the Fleets Staff do their job. Don't try and help a situation as we know how to handle these situations and budding in could worsen the situation. Continuous budding in could result in a Short Ban which will increase if you don't stop. *When you make your Navy/Nation, keep it logical. Don't make a Minecraft Creeper Galactic Empire or a Walmart Navy. *If you are banned, do NOT ban evade by using a different account. This will result in a longer ban duration for the original account. Rules of Roleplay *It is recommended that you use proper grammar so others can read your posts and understand them. *Do not Godmod. Godmodding is the act of performing an action in RP that could blatantly overpowered or unfair for other users. Godmodding will result in a 1-hour ban and staff intervention. Continuous violations will result in the ban doubling and your Navy/Nation being deleted. *No Metagaming. Keep the knowledge YOU know separate from what your CHARACTERS know. For example, if John hides his shoes in a Box in his house that no one else knows about, then Tom cannot go and take the shoes as he never saw them being placed in the Box. You may have seen the post, but your character didn't. *There is a 3.5 month long "pity timer" where a leader of a navy cannot be attacked after he/she has gone inactive. If the inactive user has an acceptable clause, then the pity timer can be extended for even longer than the specified time. *Members are prohibited from killing another member's RP Character unless permission is given. *While a nation in RP could be against a certain ideology in roleplay, it is ill-advised to base a user for what they believe in OOC. *You cannot redirect attacks to a foreign nation that you do not control. For example, if say. Nation A attacks Nation B, Nation B cannot say that Nation A suddenly and inexplicably attacked cargo ships from another nation, unless the owner from Nation B has gotten the said nation's direct approval. *If you are attacked, you will get hit. Invincibility is out of the question, and resilience is a different matter. Failing to acknowledge any hits will be interpreted as godmodding. *If you are invaded, the attackers must allow the attacked to respond and vice versa. Attackers must also make it so that the attacked has a chance - instant-killing/destroying the defenders forces will be interpreted as godmodding. *You cannot control troops and characters that aren't yours unless given permission. *When talking out of character, please say so by adding OOC: before the text or (()) around your text. *The use of WMDs (Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Weapons) are prohibited, and the use of such weapons will be interpreted as godmodding. *Things you plan will probably NOT go as planned, you can't predict the future, expect worse case scenarios. *Keep romance limited to an extent in RP. Character development is one thing, but explicit (and unnecessary) romance is another. *You must be logged in to make RP posts. Failure to do so will make the RP post void unless the offending user could prove that the anonymous user is him afterward. *No Racism, Anti-Semitism or any subject that is demeaning to a member's attributes or characteristics. Rules of Online (Gamecenter) Battles *Members with Mods can only battle Members with the same Mod. *Respect your opponent. *Do not gloat; there is always someone that will overtake you. *Do not complain about losing; it's bad etiquette. *Do not complain about other types of ships; most, if not all ship types are used by the community. *Ship capturing isn't recommended (without the other user's permission); taking credit for a creation you never made is theft, pure and simple. Rules of Diplomacy *Respect all Navies/Nations. *Try to discourage yourselves from using IRL politics as a casus belli. *No Godmodding Navies/Nations, a Staff Member WILL delete said nation. *Users cannot gift a "limited ship class" (AKA Any ship class with a class restriction) from one of their own navies to another navy that they have complete control over. Rules for Ships *Show proof of a ship's existence with a picture. Said picture must be clear and show the entire ship. Do not intentionally blur images or otherwise alter them to be less clear. *Your ship is allowed to be ugly, no one can say otherwise about your ship or they will be slapped in the face. *Do not make your ship blatantly overpowered in roleplay. The BSCG Staff reserves the right to nerf/change the RP stats of a ship if it is unbalanced. *Modded Ships of the same class as a Vanilla Ship have advantages during Online Battles. In RP however, they are equal. Punishments *Minor Violation: 2-24 Hours *Moderate Violation: 1-2 Weeks *Major Violation: 1-2 Months *Severe Violation: 3-6 Months *Extreme Violation: 6-12 Months *Garret Violation: Life Ban To Be Continued Category:Rules and Guidelines